Silent Kill
by Kiki and Coco
Summary: Max is an innocent boy who attends a local highschool, but lately on the news murders have occured in an alleyway. Max enters the alleyway and gets kidnapped by the murderer, will he get killed or will he live? Shounen Ai: ReixMax
1. Chapter 1

-Silent Kill-

I'm typing another Rei x Max story! Of course I should finish the other stories since they're hanging around but this plot kept killing me and wouldn't let me sleep, so I had to type it out. .

Summary: Innocent detective Max is curious about the recent news about alleyway murders. One day, he stepped upon the 'cursed' alleyway and keeps kidnapped by the murdered himself. Will this murderer kill Max, or will he make Max his?

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine, its Aoki Takao.

* * *

To start this off, I'll introduce myself; I am Max Mizuhara and I am sixteen. I don't really look Japanese because my mother is American but my father is Japanese. My parents are both divorced since they had a bad relationship after I was born. I lived with my mother in America till I turned ten and then I was sent to live with my father in Japan, Tokyo.

I had attended Kabigon High school for about three years and I had made friends with three great people. One of them is blue haired boy, who is also sixteen. His name is Tyson Kinomiya, the stubborn one. Tyson is the type who likes to eat, sleep, have fun and be lazy. He's practically the definition of typical teenage boy.

Another friend of mine is Kenny Kojima, he's fourteen but in the same grade as Tyson and I, due to the fact that he skipped a couple grades. Kenny is very smart, and keeps to himself, not much of a talker I have to say. Occasionally, he would tutor us whenever we needed help. At last, the last person in our group isn't really my friend but she likes to hang out with us, her name Hilary Tachibana. She's also sixteen but is kind of in the immature category, even though she doesn't act her age, she is very bossy.

At school, I'm known for my detective skills, which is usually help finding lost pencils or pens. Occasionally if I'm lucky, people ask me to figure out mistaking love affairs and I would get paid.

The day, my life turned completely deranged was like any other day except something unexpected happened.

I was walking to school with Tyson and Kenny like every normal day, I would usually talk continuous with Tyson till we got to the school but lately on the news, students from our school have been murdered at an alleyway. I was unusually quiet making Kenny worried about me. He asked me what was wrong, Tyson didn't really notice while he was ranting on about the school cafeteria food. Of course it took me awhile till I noticed Kenny's concerned face. To make he didn't worry his head off about me I told I was fine. He only nodded and continued walking.

I wasn't really paying attention to the classes as the day ended, it seemed very quick compared to the other days. The four of us met each other at the school's gate. Hilary said something like going to her friend's house to study for a test, while Tyson had to go back home to practice his kendo with his grandpa. Kenny mentioned something about helping another student with math. We all departed, I had nowhere specific to go that day so I took the long way home.

The sun was already setting and I was a quarter of a way home, I must have been really walking slow because I didn't even notice that the sky was a fiery red with the white clouds floating around. For some strange reason I was quite attracted to go into a dark alley. My dad says that it's bad to enter a place like that but I can't resist going in there for a while. The alleyway gives me the thrill of horror movies and the scary feeling.

As I walked into the alleyway, a shiver shot up my back. This alley had something unique to it or rather something creepy. The sky dramatically darkened, I was kind of scared. A loud clanging noise caught my attention and made me scream out loud. It turns out it was cat who knocked over an empty garbage can, I sighed and turned around to look forward but instead all I saw was a dark cloak.

My mouth opened to prepare for a silent scream as I looked up and saw a face. My first assumption was that it was alleyway murder, but it wasn't. It was a guy who was older then me by a year or two, he had black hair and golden eyes that pierced through me like an arrow. I stepped back preparing to sprint, just in case this guy was the known murderer.

He smiled and then held his hand out, " Hi, I'm Rei Kon, How are ya?" I blinked and edged back two steps, he actually talked. Rei noticed how scared I looked and then chuckled, " Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!"

I didn't really like this guy but I introduced myself just to be polite. " I'm Max Mizuhara."

* * *

This is short, I know but it kills off the little demon poking at my brain, hopefully there will be another chapter soon! Oh, this hasn't been edited so ignore those horrible grammar mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy to at least 7 reviews for the first chapter. I feel so touched! I just realized that this story is fantasy/mystery/romance type so if you don't like any those genres, don't read this! Beware though; I stalk reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.

* * *

_He smiled and then held his hand out, " Hi, I'm Rei Kon, How are ya?" I blinked and edged back two steps, he actually talked. Rei noticed how scared I looked and then chuckled, " Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!" _

_I didn't really like this guy but I introduced myself just to be polite. " I'm Max Mizuhara." _

_---_

There was a long silence, as we stood there for a moments. I swayed back and forth while my feet were planted firmly on the ground, as some describe it as standing my ground. I thought to myself, 'Is anything going to happen now?'

Then, I noticed a quick movement by Rei as he took a large step towards me. I felt a warm breath brush over my left ear, "I'm sorry." Of I was surprised yet scared in some way but then I was knocked unconscious.

---

I groan quietly as I rubbed the back of my head while blinking continuously. The place around me was dark so I couldn't make out where I was. Cautiously I felt the area under me, it was soft and plushy. My eyes flew open as I checked to see if I still had my clothes on. Thankfully I did, no body disruption yet.

Sighing out loud, I looked around and saw a small glowing dot of light. I slowly made my way towards it. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, and the pattern continues until I could feel the corner of a table where the light sat. I reached out and touched it. I hissed out loud because that small light turned out to be a flame from a lit lantern. Letting my tongue lick at the burn wasn't as soothing as I thought.

A flood of light washed over the room as someone opened the door. I couldn't see who it was but then I heard Rei's voice, " Max, are you awake? "

I squeaked in response.

He laughed and then walked over towards me, as he did I saw his features a bit better. Rei then held my slightly burnt finger and lightly kissed it. I felt my face burning with embarrassment. The embarrassment burning was more painful then the finger burn.

I quickly withdrew my hand from his touch and he looked a bit startled, or it was just me being paranoid. All he did was just smile, I glared evilly at him in my mind.

It was another quiet moment, he blinked, I blinked, he blinked again and I blinked again. I already hated the awkward moments between the both of us. Then I realized that I was kidnapped. I wasn't in my house, I was just in an alleyway where the mysterious murderer lurks and Rei was just someone I just met. I put one to another adding it up in my mind.

It was then, when I decided to have an outburst. " ARE YOU THE MURDERER! "

He stared at me like I was crazy and then just smiled as he reached over to my ear again. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his warm breath again. " Is it a problem for you? And it's not called murdering; it's known to be sacrificing. "

I could feel my face burning up again, then everything he just said processed through my head. A sacrifice? I stared at him and then questioned him, " What do you mean sacrificing? I thought that sort of thing is forbidden…"

Rei just grinned as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his pants " You'll have to find out on your own." My face automatically frowned, " Aww, c'mon! You got to at least give me a clue. "

All he did was smirk and wagged his finger.

I pouted and crossed my arms. My mind began to wander again as I watched Rei watched towards the door and leaving. Nothing in the gutter, mind you. It was strange; I should be looking for a way out not just sit here and think to myself. I saw Rei peek his head out from behind the door. "Are you hungry?"

I 'wah'-ed out loud, and he just stared at me for a moment, then he 'aww'-ed out loud. This time, it was me who stared back at him. "You look so cute when you're confused!" Of course this time I glared, he finished his aww-ing and repeated his question. I nodded my head rapidly.

Rei made a gesture, which told me to walk out of that door with that I followed his gesture and walked out of that door. What welcomed me was the strangest room I have ever seen.

* * *

I end the story now, sorry for the shortness and late updateness! >. 

Note any mistakes you see, please! Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
